


Um jogo para dois

by mimi_camarao, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aniverse, F/M, Fluffy, Fluffy melhor que tudo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_camarao/pseuds/mimi_camarao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Mammon gosta de jogos, mas jogos de casal não são lá seu forte.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Um jogo para dois

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! E a viciada em Obey Me se revela no AO3 HEHEHE.  
> Inspirado no último ep de Kaichou wa maid-sama (recomendo por sinal), uma one-shot bem cuti cuti e engraçadinha com o nosso (ao menos, o meu) demônio favorito.  
> A betagem foi feita pela @ tsuka- (no spirit), então, meus agradecimentos a ela!!  
> Bem, espero que gostem!

MC batia o pé no chão, irritada. Era do feitio de Mammon se atrasar, mas trinta minutos era demais até para ele! Um pouco de contexto: o demônio a convidou para um dos grandes eventos do RAD, uma feira cultural que ocorria anualmente. Ela aceitou de prontidão, tendo em vista que se assemelhava às que aconteciam no Reino Humano, às que um dia ocorreram na antiga escola de MC. Porém, o anfitrião estava atrasado! De novo!

Passados mais dez minutos, ele apareceu, ofegante.

— Oh, vejo que já está aqui.

— Você demorou quase uma hora! Eu podia furar o compromisso e sair andando, sabia?! — a humana deixou se esvair toda sua indignação, inflando as bochechas.

— Oras, mas você ainda está aqui! É claro que não iria furar um compromisso comigo, O grande Mammon, Avatar da Ganância. — MC bufou em resposta, pondo as mãos na cintura.

— ‘Tá, ‘tá, tanto faz. Agora, podemos ir? — ela não recebeu resposta, Mammon apenas seguiu em frente, fazendo com que a garota o seguisse.

Chegando na não-tão-desconhecida escola, MC percebeu o ar diferente do lugar. O pátio estava decorado com bandeirinhas e barracas, semelhantes às de sua antiga escola. Porém, claro, nem tão igual assim. Os olhos dela brilharam ao ver as barraquinhas de comida e jogos, a faziam se sentir em casa! Contudo, os olhos de Mammon capturaram outra coisa.

— Venham, venham! O casal vencedor ganhará mil grimms! — um demônio desconhecido por ambos gritava, enquanto apontava para um corredor isolado. Mas, apenas a parte do dinheiro interessou o Avatar da Ganância. Puxando a humana pelo braço, ele logo se aproximou do demônio com o megafone.

— Oi? O prêmio é mil grimms? — Mammon repetiu, para ter certeza.

— Isso mesmo! O casal vencedor ganhará mil grimms!

— Estamos dentro!

— E-Espera! Que tipo de jogo é esse? — MC interrompeu, mas foi ignorada, sendo empurrada junto à Mammon para o fim do corredor.

— Não acredito nisso! Você nos meteu nessa sem nem saber do que se trata! — ela voltou a reclamar, olhando incrédula para o demônio ao seu lado.

— Relaxa! Quando se tem dinheiro envolvido, nada de ruim acontece — despreocupado, abriu a porta em sua frente, logo se arrependendo. 

Corações, rosas, casais apaixonados andando lado a lado. Droga! Era uma competição de casais! Antes de conseguir reclamar, uma bruxa amarrou as mãos dos dois, sorrindo.

— Sejam bem-vindos à Caça dos Apaixonados! Onde vocês terão que provar que seu amor — ela logo parou, olhando para Mammon com um olhar curioso — Espera, você..?! Ora, sua praga, está me devendo dinheiro! Ei, volte aqui! — novamente, o demônio puxou MC pelo braço, parando em frente à uma barraca longe da entrada.

— Ufa, essa foi por pouco. Eu ‘tava fugindo dela há milênios, não sei como ela ainda se lembra! —ele parou para encarar a humana, que estava vermelha — Oe, o que houve?

— Você é um idiota! Nos meteu nessa só por causa de dinheiro e agora teremos que agir como um casal! — parando para ouvir as palavras dela, Mammon corou. Olhou para suas mãos amarradas e percebeu a grande besteira que estava envolvido.

— O-Olha, é só a gente terminar isso daqui, pegar o dinheiro e ir embora! Depois a gente finge que isso nunca aconteceu e segue com a vida. — ele desviou o olhar, tentando não pensar no quão embaraçoso aquela situação era. 

— Certo. Já que estamos aqui, vamos começar logo com isso — MC disse, determinada, vendo a barraquinha diante deles. 

— Vejo que tem mais candidatos, isso é bom. Enfim, sejam bem-vindos ao lámen do amor! Vocês terão que comer essas duas tigelas de lámen juntos — o anjo atrás da bancada disse, pegando as duas tigelas em seguida.

— Ah, isso vai ser moleza!

— Com as mãos amarradas. — o anjo completou, acabando com qualquer pingo de esperança que os dois tinham.

Se encarando com preocupação, pegaram os hashis e começaram a comer o mais rápido que conseguiam. Felizmente, em menos de cinco minutos, ambas as tigelas estavam vazias.

— Uau, parece que terminaram rápido! Boa sorte na próxima tarefa. — o anjo disse, recolhendo a tigela.

Os dois foram andando em direção à próxima barraca, que possuía uma mesa de ping pong acoplada à bancada.

— Hey! Nesse desafio vocês deverão competir com os outros casais com um jogo de ping pong! Que o casal mais apaixonado vença! — a demônia responsável pela barraca disse, entregando uma raquete para cada um.

— ‘Tá no papo!

— Aham, do jeito que você é desleixado a gente vai perder fácil... — MC retrucou, fazendo com que o seu parceiro se irritasse.

— O que disse, humana?! Eu sou O grande Mammon, um joguinho desses não é nada para mim! — com determinação e raiva transbordando dele, o jogo começou.

Um a um, os casais foram perdendo, e só restava mais um. Empate.

— Uau, isso é inacreditável! Temos um empate! — o demônio que estava na entrada disse, chamando a atenção dos outros com o megafone — Para desempatar, vamos fazer o jogo do papel!

A explicação foi dada e, ao contrário dos adversários, Mammon e MC ficaram desconfortáveis. O objetivo do jogo era passar um papel autocolante para a pessoa ao lado, com a boca. Porém, se mal executado, o papel cairia e, eventualmente, haveria um contato direto entre os dois. Um arrepio percorreu a humana, o que não passou despercebido pelo demônio.

— Oe! É só um jogo. A gente já ganhou vários até agora, não vai ser esse que irá nos impedir! — ela sorriu em resposta, determinada.

— A vitória será nossa!

Com todos os participantes em fila, uma anja distribui os papéis para que cada um grudasse em sua boca. Após isso, passou o papel colorido para o primeiro da fila, começando com o jogo. No total, eram vinte papéis coloridos, e nenhum dos envolvidos no jogo parecia querer perder.

— Dezenove e.. opa! — o demônio com o megafone anunciou, vendo que o casal adversário deixou o papel cair — Parece que temos vencedores! Parabéns! — ele puxou Mammon e MC pelo braço, fazendo com que eles virassem o centro das atenções.

— Como prometido, aqui estão os mil grimms. Mas, vocês também ganharam esse voucher para o Hell’s Kitchen! Novamente, meus parabéns.

Com o Sol se pondo, os dois resolveram voltar à Casa da Lamentação. Nenhum deles falou nada, ainda muito desconcertados com os jogos. Passar a tarde de mãos dadas, participar de brincadeiras de casal e quase se beijar eram uma série de eventos nem tão agradáveis para eles. Ao menos, era isso que esperavam achar. Na verdade, ambos se divertiram muito e, secretamente, Mammon ainda desejava segurar na mão de sua humana por mais tempo.

— Ei…— a garota quebrou o gelo, fazendo com que o demônio congelasse no lugar — A gente vai realmente fingir que nada disso aconteceu?

— C-Claro que você não quer esquecer esse dia com O grande Mammon, Avatar da Ganância! É compreensível — manteve a pose, tentando não deixar transparecer seu nervosismo.

Ela riu em resposta, continuando a andar.

— Mas, eu me diverti. Hoje foi..legal — ele se entregou, respirando fundo, enquanto se esforçava (em vão) para não corar.

— Você devia parar de falar essas coisas, não é do feitio do grande Mammon corar, estou certa? — ela apertou suas bochechas e voltou a andar, deixando um demônio desorientado para trás.


End file.
